


The Grimm that got away

by Alexasnow



Category: David Giuntoli - Fandom, Grimm, Sasha Roiz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Danger, Does not follow series sequence of events, F/M, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna is a therapist her life is going along as normal until one day a police officer knocks at her door, then everything changes.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please come in

I wanted to commit to memory what became the strangest year of my life, it started innocently enough, I was in work, my last client had not somehow up , so I took that time to write up some basic notes, when there was a knock at the door, I ignored it until the door just opened "hi sorry, are you lorna Coleman?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"My names officer burkhardt I need to ask you a few questions"

"Ok" I said feeling panicked, wondering what this was about, I allowed him in he took a seat in front of my desk "nice office, didn't imagine a shirks office to be so comforting"

"Thank you, what is this about?" I was in no mood for small talk, I needed to know why he was here"

"Sorry, did you know a Kevin rushman?"

"I did, is he ok?"

"No he is a suspect in a murder case, and we know you saw him, anything you can tell me would be of help?"

"I am bound by confidentiality, only if you can assure me it is in the interest of public safety, if he is a threat to others, even then what I can tell you is limited"

"I can't assure you of that, but..."

"No but officer, I will give you what I have only if there is a risk to another"

"Fine, I will come back"

"If you do bring compelling proof, I will not break a trust on a whim officer"

"I really want to be pissed off that you are holding silent but your motive is understandable, and I would like to come back, it's a really nice office" he smiled. I hadn't even noticed until that moment how attractive his was, his smile was sweet, his eyes amazing, I felt nervous as he lingered "goodbye officer burkhardt"

"Call me nick" he insisted.

"Ok, goodnight Nick" it sounded strange being so informal with a police officer.

After he left I felt strange, I cast my thoughts to Kevin, and my mind began to race and wondering is there was anything, I locked up, and wondered home, my mind did not rest easy, I did find rest but it was little.

I woke up knowing I had no clients that morning so I did something I rarely do I had a lie in, I woke back up feeling better for it, which was also unusual, as I would normally feel like crap. I pulled free of my warm duvet, I struggled to step into the chill of the autumn air, but I had plenty of time.

I took a long shower enjoying the warmth of the water cascading down my shoulders, the warmth was so bice enveloping me, I knew stepping out would be cold, I steeled myself, drying myself quickly picking a plain black skirt, knee boots, and a silk silver button up shirt, nice and inoffensive, I put on my make as usual, and I was ready to leave, the office wasn't a long walk, so I braved the cold, grabbing a coat on the way out the door, I walked at speed only to stay warm, I loved autumn, the colours were beautiful, I was watching leaves dance in the breeze, feeling a childish urge to kick the leaves, I was going to resist it but I thought who will know, no ones around, so kicked the leaves giggling as I charged through sending them flying with explosions of colour.

I was pulled away from my simple joy when I heard "not at all the image you get when you think therapist" the man laughed.

It was Nick from yesterday, I hadn't expected him again so soon, I was mildly embarrassed "don't be embarrassed, you looked so adorable, and carefree"

Now I was truly embarrassed, I unlocked the door he followed me in "so do you have that compelling evidence for me"

"Not yet, I just wanted to check in with you, I know it mustn't be easy well considering the level of trust involved. "Is it part of your job to hand hold?" I teased.

"Yes I suppose it is"

"Would you like to take a seat?" I offered as he milled round "no I am ok, do you not want to take off your coat?"

I hadn't realised I had left it on, I unbuttoned it and placed it on my chair, he smiled. "So why did you become a therapist?"

"Probably for the same reasons you became a cop, to help people"

"I can't imagine you being much help if you were my therapist"

"What?, what makes you assume that?"

"Well I would be distracted by your smile, and your eyes, among other things"

I laughed dismissing the obvious compliment, looking to the time, I had plenty of time, but this was getting uncomfortable so I quickly said "I have to do a few things before my first client, so.."

I left the sentence unfinished so he got the hint "ah ok, when do you finish?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously 

"Just doing my job" he smiled that adorable smile.

I relented telling him, I ushered him off, as I didn't want clients our on edge by his presence, and I was flustered I needed time to recover myself, I felt a chill, I looked down at my top only to realise upon seeing him I had undone the first three buttons, I quickly buttoned them, and didn't give him another thought, until he came back just as I closed up, he appeared, shocking me "God please don't do that, scared me"

"Sorry" he grinned.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Okay" I gave him a sly glance.

We made small talk until I reached my home, he proceeded to come in and I made him tea, he sat down beside me on the couch, his eyes returning to my face when he realised I was looking, this was rather strange I was beginning to think, there was no way any of this was part of his job, but I had seen his id, maybe it was fake I wondered, but I got no sense of danger with him, I just felt nervous, it was all innocent enough.

This pattern continued for days, he never brought the compelling evidence, he was aside me on my couch again, looking very at home, I settled beside him, he put down his cup. I was about to get up when he slid his fingers under my knee pulling me under him, his fingers, sliding up my thigh, my cheeks were beetroot as he pulled in close, his lips pressing softly to mine, the wetness of his lips felt good against mine, I deepened the kiss gripping his neck, he groaned, stopping dead, he broke the kiss, and pulled up, mumbling and apology before he raced out.

I had not idea what had just happened but I didn't hear from him again until they had compelling evidence I was heading to the station to give them what I could.

When I got there I was hoping Nick would not be there, I felt strange about the kiss, I had enjoyed it, and it was than obvious he had to, but his reaction and disappearance made it feel awkward.

As I walked over I saw him, my cheeks flushed, as I walked over passing him the notes I had, sparse as they were. He asked me to take a seat, I didn't want to but I did after some convincing, he had to plead with his partner to leave while he spoke to me.

"I am sorry Lorna, this must seem strange"

"I just don't understand it"

"I have a girlfriend who I love very much"

My heart sank, I hadn't realised I was hopeful until that moment. "I miss read everything, I am so sorry, I am embarrassed" I recoiled feeling ashamed.

"You didn't"

"Well now I am confused"

"This my fault, I let things get out of hand, i shouldn't have kissed you, and I should have told you sooner, but I was enjoying your company a little too much, I got caught up in it, and I led you on, I didn't mean to, I am sorry" his eyes so sweet, and his apology genuine. 

But the shame I was feeling made me want to run as far as I could, but I just sighed and pulled up, I didn't say a word, I left, circling round to a bar, thinking I can drown my sorrows, be another sad and lonely girl in a bar.

I pulled up to the bar, ordering vodka on the rocks in the hopes of nursing it, and the sharp taste numbing the sense of foolishness. I heard the stool beside me creak, and a smooth voice say "you look familiar, have we met?"

"I don't think we have" I said regarding him, thinking I would remember him, short dark hair peppered with grey, angular jaw, soft brown eyes.

"Well what are we drinking to?"

"Being a fool"

"Strange toast, but one we can all attest to I am sure, I have been a fool many times in my life" he raised his glass, we clinked glasses.

I thought that would be the end of our interaction but he continued to talk to me, his hand after some time had taken to my knee, I left it there, I only realised it was still there when his hand inched up, pushing under my skirt, trailing up my thigh, I looked down at his hand then back up at him, his eyes set upon me, he leant forward, kissing my lips softly, both lips connecting, his lips were soft, he gripped the back of my neck pulling me to him, crushing our lips together, as the passion began to take us.

Breaking the kiss he breathed "come home with me"

I wasn't thinking clearly when I said yes, but I followed him he led me into a taxi, pinning me down to the seat, kissing me hungrily, his hands roaming over my body, I was lost to the lust of the moment, no semblance of control as I traced his arms, wanting to undress him but recalling we where we were in time to stop myself.

Finally we pulled up to his house, he unlocked the door dragging me inside, ramming me to the wall, pulling off my jacket, turning me to the wall, snaking his fingers under my skirt, sliding his fingers between my legs, he was growling into my ear as he pushed his fingers inside of me, I cried out as he pumped his fingers inside of me, I groaned as he took his thumb to my clit, he kissed my neck fervently, gripping my neck arching my body to him, as he worked me toward a heady climax, I soon cried out as the orgasm wracked my body, I trembled as he pulled his fingers out, sucking his them greedily.

"Delicious" he growled.

Pulling off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt, I fumbled with the last few, he got too frustrated and tore it off, dragging me into his kitchen, pulling me up on the table, his eyes full of desire, both of us desperate for each other's touch, I pulled his belt free with minimal effort, unzipping his trousers, I watched them drop pooling upon the floor, his erection was evident, I pulled down his underwear freeing him to my touch, I took a firm hold of his cock, working his shaft, then massaging the head with my finger tips, he gasped, jolting as the sensations thrilled him, pulling me to the edge of the table, using my grip I guided him to my slick entrance, he pushed his ready cock inside me, he made soft appreciative noises, he was lost to the passion to, despite the desperate and fire like passion he remained controlled in his rhythm, gentle and slow thrusts, building up the pleasure up slowly, the slow build made me groan long and vocally as the climax took me, I arched my back, enjoying the pure ecstasy, I rocked my hips with his continued thrusts, not long after me he drew closer to his orgasm, taking joy in the control, and lack of it, a deep guttural moan escaped his lips in short bursts, as he trembled, enjoying the last of the aftershocks of his orgasm. He breathed deeply. Pulling me up off the table "that was amazing, would you like to stay?, we can continue this all night" he smiled wickedly.

I nodded thrilled by his words, tempted by the thought of this passion continuing, and it did, all night we explored each other's bodies, enjoying each touch, I woke up in his bed, thinking this was not how I had imagined this day but it was certainly a good end.

I didn't imagine I would hear from him again but I did, and soon we were in a relationship, there seemed to be odd things happening around him, I didn't question at first.

But when he asked me to come to the station, telling me his job the strange happenings didn't seem so unusual "a captain hmm, you kept that under wraps" I teased.

"Don't want to scare off beautiful women"

"Some might love the authority" I mused.

"Do you?"

"I can't say it changes much for me, but this desk seems nice and sturdy"

"I don't think it would be wise, the blinds open and all" I closed them and sauntered over, rounding his desk, sitting in front of him.

"Lorna, I don't think this.." He stopped mid thought as I opened my legs, and began to unbutton my top.

Just as he was pulling me to him, his door burst open, how could I be so stupid, I didn't lock the door, I pressed my head to his chest.

"I am sorry sir, I can come back"

"No it's ok" He buttoned my shirt up, and helped me off his desk, whispering "lock the door next time, and I will have you for lunch"

A bit crude but it made me smile, until I saw the officer "Lorna?"

"Nick, hi" I said nervously trying to make a swift exit.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes a case, I gave information"

"Ah, I will see you later" he smiled. I stepped out, and was about to leave when I heard raised voices.

I pressed my ear to the door, thankfully no one was watching me. I didn't hear much, but it was strange enough. "What about if I tell her what you are?"

"Who I choose to be in my life, is none of your business"

"It is, she is a good woman and she is in danger with you"

"This discussion is over, get back to work while you still have a job"

I pulled back quickly, Nick stormed out, I was confused, as I left the station I didn't know what to make of any of it, but what you are, and in danger rang in head.


	2. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only get more strange for Lorna, and now she has questions that need answers

Leaving the station I had a strange sense of foreboding, and lacked the courage to go an confront Nick, and Sean, so I opted to walk home, maybe this time to think would bring me closer to a decision, or a sense of clarity. I tried not to let my mind think of the worst case scenarios, but the thoughts kept flashing into my mind, I couldn’t control it, my worst fears playing out in my head, led me to not notice the man standing directly in my path “Hello my dear, you will do nicely in proving a point”

His politely spoken threat was chilling, I froze, feeling a sharp stab in my side, the world soon began to darken, and everything was spinning out of control, overwhelmed I fell into the darkness.

I recall nothing until I woke up in a dimly lit room, the world still spinning, I recalled the strange man, I looked around, I couldn’t see him, but I couldn’t see much of the room, I strained to see the dark outlines of furniture, I was in someone’s home, I tried to lift my arm but I was bound, the rope burning my wrists as I wrenched my uncooperative shoulder, realizing too late, I hissed at the pain, afraid to scream, lest the kidnapper return.

I had no idea why anyone would want me, I wasn’t rich, and I was still alive, then I recalled his words, what did he mean by make a point, my mind still fuzzy, so thinking clearly was almost impossible, the nausea was strong with any movement, I steadied myself, trying to think.

I was interrupted as a man burst into the room, I stifled my scream, but I could not stop myself from shaking. He dropped down in front of me, he tilted his head to look at me “Not at all what I was expecting, your human, are you ready to help me make my point?” this was not a question despite being phrased as one, this was a demand, and not responding led him to pull a blade to my leg “Nod, or I will start cutting into your delicate skin”

I nodded fervently “Good girl, now speak up so he can hear you”

“Who?” I stammered in my haze.

“You will find out”

He pressed a phone to his ear, I could only hear one side of the conversation, and it made no sense.

“Hello, I knew you would remember me”

“Yes yes, you have not been doing your duty have you?”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you, I have someone who would like to speak to you” he pierced my leg with the blade, I cried out.

“Shall I put you on speaker phone?”

The mobile sprang to life “what is this?” I heard Sean snap.

“Sean is that you?” I called out.

“Lorna?, shit, you hurt her, and I will show you duty, you hear me”

“Tisk tisk, you are in no position to make threats, I have something of yours, and you have something of mine, a simple trade is all I am asking for”

“This is blackmail”

“Call it whatever you like, bring what I need, or the pretty little human will be returned to you in pieces”

He sighed heavily “Fine, where and when?”

“See I knew you could be co-operative, 30 minutes, you know where I am”

He cut the phone off, having made his point to both of us, it was a waiting game, but those were the longest 30 minutes of my life, when the knock resounded through the nerve wracking silence, I jumped. 

“Just a moment” he shouted. “Now this my dear, is for your own good, to stop you doing anything stupid”

I felt a sharp stab in my neck, I pulled my hand up to shield my neck, realizing I was free, but a wave of dizziness hit me, the world seemed to sway before my eyes, I couldn’t focus, I could barely hear what was being said “Look I have brought what you asked, where is she?”

“I am a man of my word, she is in there, don’t worry she is alive, but quite subdued”

“Lorna?, are you ok?” I looked up at his face, and it looked strange, deformed somehow, I didn’t feel afraid, but it was strange, I observed the change in his appearance with curiosity “Why do you look different?”

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“You look completely different, when did that happen?” I asked, like it was normal.

“What did you give her?” he hissed.

“A delirium, so she can see you for what you really are”

“That was not part of the agreement”

“Well I changed it”

“So did I” he snapped.

I could only hear the chaos that followed, I didn’t have the strength or balance to find my feet, I heard what could only be described as inhuman shrieks, and cries, some sounded frightening, others were cries of pain, then they fell silent.

“Thank you” I heard Sean say to another.

“Is she ok?”

“Yes she’s fine, Nick you can go”

“You won’t mind if I check for myself”

“If you must” he labored. 

I could hear footsteps echoing as they drew close, I saw Nick’s face, he did not look any different, he was the same “Ha your face looks the same”

“What does she mean?” He asked faced away from me.

“Idiot gave her a delirium; she can see things differently, like you”

“So she can see you as you really are, maybe it’s time you told her” he pressed.

“Are you serious, your pushing this now, she is out of her mind on toxins he has put in her system, and you have to labor this point, I know you have been warning her off me, how dare you interfere with my life, I am warning you now stop this”

“Not knowing is putting her life in danger, I have made that mistake, you don’t know what you’re putting her at risk to, and given your position in the vessen world, she is in greater danger, tell her, or I will” he warned. 

“I already warned you about this Nick, you breathe a word of this to Lorna, and I tell Juliet how when you two were struggling you were spending time with her, how far did it go hmm?, she's a beautiful woman, and I saw how you looked at her, something happened, you told Juliet?, I didn't think so, so get out, and stop making demands, and threats, as I can make those to" he snapped.

I heard the door slam, it was so loud in hurt my ears, I leant upon him, as he carried me out, I don’t recall getting in his car, or being driven to his home, I vaguely recall taking paracetamol before I passed out.

I woke up with a start, and a pounding headache, so much for the paracetamol, I dragged myself up, everything was hazy, I slowly walked down the stairs “Lorna, what are you doing up?, go back to bed, you need you rest”

He tried to lead me back up; I stopped him in his tracks when I asked "Nick kept telling me I need to get away from you, why does he keep saying that?" I questioned.

He led me to a seat in the living room, I cautiously took the seat offered, and he slumped into the chair in front of me, sighing heavily. "I don't know what's wrong with him, you’re the expert, he is normally such a nice guy, I don't know what set him off, but this isn't like him"

"You mean he is acting strange, and your not.., he sounded so sure, I began to wonder, oh god, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you" I felt ashamed.

"Come here" he called to me, his arms open wide.

I pulled up, and slunk over to him, pulling into his arms, he enveloped me, holding me close, he lovingly traced his fingers over my cheek, kissing my softly. "I would never hurt you, you know that" it was posed as a tentative question.

"Of course I do" I said looking into his eyes, he looked so gentle and loving, how could this man be dangerous, it was preposterous. His fingers began stroking my hair, I relaxed into his arms, and we stayed there for some time just being with each other. He led me back up to his room, pulling the sheets over me “Rest, things will be better in the morning”

I wondered if he was right about the that, as my memories of that night were still more than hazy, I kept feeling like I had forgotten something but I couldn’t be sure of what, I wondered if my memory would return to me, or whether I would permanently be feeling like there was something I should know, but couldn’t access, nightmares of men with no faces, and words I couldn’t make out, did nothing to reassure me, I woke up gripped with fear, what had happened. 

I wondered if I asked Sean would he tell me, or would he tell me it was better that I forget, it probably would be better if I did forget, but something was telling me, no matter how painful, or frightening I had to recall that night. I had no idea what was clouding my memory, it was a strange sensation of being disconnected from those hours of my life, I knew enough hypnotherapists to find a way to access this memory now fading from my conscious mind, so I resolved myself to figure out what was playing upon my mind, I hoped it was nothing, and I was just catastrophizing like I always did.


	3. Pieces of the puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna is in search of answers

I was woken up by Sean stroking my hair "morning beautiful, I can take the day off, if you need me, I want to be here for you"

His eyes gentle, and sincere, I wanted so much to say yes but instead I said "no I will be ok, I have an appointment today anyway"

"Oh, what are you doing?"

"Counselling just so I can talk through some things"

"You can talk to me, I am here for you"

"Oh I know you are, I just want to discuss it with a stranger you know, I don't want to burden you"

"It isn't a burden, I care about you Lorna"

He spent a long time trying to convince me to let him stay, he relented and left, asking me to check in with him regularly, as soon as he left I charged into the shower, cleaning up, and dressing quickly. I wasn't sure how I felt about hypnotherapy but I tried not to judge, but sometimes it's easy to believe your way is the right way, and the only way. 

I stepped out, it was a cold blustery day, I pulled my coat more tightly around me, passing my office, when people were passing by I would give them a wide berth, pushing against the wall to avoid them, I hadn't realised how shaken I was, until I was trembling against the cold brick, I felt intense fear but I didn't know the cause.

I had to get to my friends office, I barely managed it, forcing each step forward, the faces of the people walking by me looked twisted. I fell through into my friends office, a quivering heap upon the floor.

"Shit Lorna, what is it?" She cried.

"I don't know" I heaved "I can't remember" I wept.

She took me into her office, soothing me until I stopped shaking like a leaf, and starting making real sense "I need to remember something, my mind is blank, like it was wiped, something bad happened to me, and I can't remember it, it's tearing at my mind, making me panic, please tell me you will help me"

"I will try, I can't guarantee success" her eyes full of concern.

"I know but I have to try" I heaved.

She took me into her office, she shared her concerns with doing this several times, I assured her I understood the risks, and the possibilities. 

I tried to relax but I could barely sit still, listening to her voice I began to drift, things became hazy. I felt like I had stepped back in time, to overhearing the argument between Nick and Sean, I walked out lost in thought, walking into a man, that's when the fear kicked in, and pain, I could see but not move, it was frightening, I felt helpless, and terrified.

He picked me up, I couldn't scream, nor fight, he placed me in a dark room, he spent a time talking to me, kept calling me human, drawing close, his face changed in to a monstrous visage, I wanted to scream, he seemed to enjoy the fear in my eyes, his fingers sliding through my hair "I am surprised your so afraid given your choice of partner I would have thought you would have been happy to see my real face my pet"

Now the fear was mixed with confusion, his face returned to normal, as my consciousness began to return he bound my arms "just incase"

He was waiting for someone, taunting me before calling someone, I jolted out of my hypnosis, barely able to breathe "God no I need to go back"

"Lorna no, you didn't see how much panic and stress you were under, we will try again but you need to find a way to relax, we keep going and you will have a panic attack"

Frustrated at the small part I had recalled, as it only brought up more fear, and more questions, I didn't know what to do with that. I talked to Tracy until she had a client booked, she looked so guilty telling me she had to cut this short, she offered to turn her client away, she was so worried for me, but I convinced her to see her client, I would find a way to calm down. "Please call me in an hour" she begged.

"Fine" I sighed.

Leaving her office, I ran home at speed, I couldn't calm down until I locked the door, I jumped when my phone rang, my hands were so shaky it was hard to answer it "Sean hi"

"Shit, don't do that to me, answer the first time I call, I was worried"

"I am fine don't worry"

"How was your appointment?"

"Frustrating I don't remember, and it scares me"

"Maybe it's best if you forget, you were pretty shaken up when we found you"

"You found me, I don't remember that"

"Yes I brought you home" 

"Why I can't I remember any of it?" I cried in frustration, lying on some level as parts of that horrible night returned I knew I had to keep him in the dark but I didn't know why, another thing I couldn't explain, my head hurt.

"The brain protects us, you must know that trauma can lead to memories being lost or buried"

"Yes your probably right" I lied again.

"Where are you?"

"At home"

"You want me to come and see you after work"

"That would be nice" I said with enthusiasm more about not having to lie than see him, as I was starting to wonder what his role was in all this.

I hung up, I felt weary, all the lies and questions and half a memory was overwhelming me, I crawled into bed in hopes of finding piece but the nightmares saw to it I found none, I woke up screaming, I screamed even louder when I woke to see Sean holding to my shoulders his face was different, I leapt back, begging him to not come any closer, covering my eyes, when I finally pulled my hands away he looked normal, why was I seeing things, was I going mad, and what had happened to me, I had to go back and delve into that frightful night, I hoped it would bring me piece of mind.

Sean pulled me into his arms, I apologised for my panic, he just held me tighter, telling me it would all be ok, and that I should forget that night if only for my state of mind, his insistence that I forget was troubling me, did he have something to hide, and if he did I had to know, so I put on a fake smile and agreed with him, once he was at ease, he pulled in next to me, holding me until I managed to drift back into the hell that awaited me.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth slowly coming together, a confrontation is inevitable

I woke even more determined, after another restless night. I had to know what was missing, the kidnapping had been traumatic, but something else was eluding me. I looked over to Sean, he was sound asleep, I carefully pulled out from under the sheets. We hadn't had sex in days, I didn't know why, and neither did he. Both of us wanting to say something, but holding back, fear mixed with distrust, both keeping a secret from the other.

I showered hastily, hoping to avoid Sean. I was fixing my hair, when Sean snuck up behind me, he slid his arms around my waist.

"Trying to sneak out?" He teased.

He looked so good, even half awake, with his sleepy eyes, and messy hair.

He hugged me, then snaked his hands over my shoulders, wrapping my hair around his hand. Pulling back my head in a sudden motion, he placed hungry kisses up to the nape of my neck. His free hand groped harshly at my breasts, I let a prolonged groan escape my lips.

He growled, I looked into the mirror, his face seemed different, I jolted in shock, knocking him back. This dampened his ardour, the look upon my face seemed to hurt him, as he pulled away from me, not allowing me to explain.

I had to focus on my appointment, my friend begrudgingly agreed to help once more. I was a bit shaken, I held to the draws in front of me until the tremors passed. I felt guilty as Sean remained in the bedroom, I grabbed my coat, and left. Walking down the street, I walked into someone, our shoulders connecting solidly. I turned to apologise, but when I did the mans face wasn't normal, it was more than strange, I backed away from them, not believing my eyes. I was panicked, I found myself again back to the wall, shaking, this could not be my life. I felt like I was going insane, seeing monsters everywhere. I pulled myself up, breathing heavily, treading carefully, giving everyone a wide berth.

I ran until I reached my friends office, I gathered myself before entering, I didn't want her to think I wasn't ok, I had to this. I walked as calm as I could manage, she looked at me suspiciously, then showed me into her office. She laboured the warning, asking me to confirm I had heard and understood.

Soon I was calm, and relaxed, I felt as though I was drifting listening to the sound of her first. This part of my memory felt strange, and fuzzy. I could see Sean but his face was distorted, then Nick appeared telling him to tell me the truth, Nick's face was the same. I jolted out of the memory, none of this made sense, I felt like I had to confront Sean, but what would I say, I would sound insane.

I looked over to my friend, the concern cut into her face was worrying.

"What?" I asked in a mix of frustration, and confusion.

"You were talking about monsters, you seemed convinced they were real"

I convinced her I was just babbling, she didn't buy it, but she had a client waiting. I sprung quickly out, rushing, knocking into people, I didn't look up at them, I was afraid to. I rushed up to Sean's, unlocking the door, taking a seat. I sat rigid in the seat, waiting, running over what I would say.

Still none the wiser when he finally came in, I snapped my head up, locking eyes with him. He was shocked to see me.

"Lorna, you scared me"

"I scared you, that's rich" I hissed.

"What is it?, you have been pulling away from me"

"What are you Sean?" I shouted before I thought better of it.

My emotions were running high, I wanted answers, and I wanted to make sure I got them, I couldn't just forget.

Sean glared at me.

"I remember everything, Answer me!" I demanded.

He looked agitated "What?, how?"

"I am asking the questions, what are you?"

"That kidnapper drugged you, you were seeing things that weren't real, I didn't want to re-traumatise you"

"No, stop lying to me, I can still see them now, that's what shocked me this morning"

"Side effects of the drugs" he said reaching out for me.

I pulled back.

"No, tell me what you are?, Nick said you should tell me, given what or who you are?"

"This conversations over Lorna" he shut down.

I chased after him yelling, I was furious, how dare he shut me down, I grabbed at his arm.

"Don't you walk away from me" I seethed.

"Stop pushing me" he growled.

He continued to stomp away, with me in pursuit. I grabbed at his arm again, he pulled away.

I screamed "tell me, please"

He wasn't moved, so I changed my tact in desperation.

"I will leave,and not come back, if you can't be honest with me, what's the point"

He startled me when he turned seizing my arms "You want to know what I am"

His face seemed to change before my very eyes, parts of his face distorted, it was difficult to look at. But not turning from him, I reached up, the skin felt rough, and dry.

He looked confused. His eyes misted over, he released my arms suddenly. I felt like I should be running, but I didn't feel afraid. The fear hadn't been about him, the not knowing the confusion, felt scarier to me.

"How are you so calm?" He asked with a bemused expression.

"I don't know, I am not afraid of you, I think I was more frightened of losing my mind, it's always been a fear of mine"

"Your in the right profession then" he smiled.

Breaking the tension a little. But I had more questions. "So these faces?"

"Faces?"

"I am still seeing them"

"Where?"

"When I bump into people on the street I see their faces change"

"How do they react?"

"Them?" I asked confused.

"When you see their, well, their other face" he struggled to explain it, trying to be vague, and still trying not reveal too much.

"They don't react, should they?"

"Yes, if you see them, there should be a change in you" he paced back and forth.

Turning back to me, his face changed again, and he pulled close staring into my eyes intently.

"What are you looking for?, you eyes should change"

"What did he do to me?"

"I don't know" he looked at a loss.

"So what are these faces?, and who was that man?" I pressed.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?, I was trying to protect you from all of this"

"I need to know"

I looked up at him, he sighed heavily. Taking my face in his hands "I can't believe you aren't running from me"

His eyes are gentle, his glance loving.

He sighs heavily.

"Okay this will take a long time to explain, are you ready for this?"

"No but tell me anyway"

I feel like my head is spinning, but I need to know, I need to hold on to any semblance of sanity.


	5. Cards on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of everything comes to light, Lorna dragged deeper into this strange complex world. Shaun, and Nick both feature within her new life.

After Shaun had finished detailing only a fraction of the strange, and complicated world he lived in, I felt dizzy, it was so much to take on board. There was this whole other world going on that I had never been aware of till now, and now I was all too aware. It still felt like some crazy dream I would soon wake up from, but as I pinched my arm, the sting upon the skin let me know this strange moment was indeed real. He had told me that I was a grimm, I had heard of the fairy tales, but I thought that was all they were, apparently not. But I was not like a normal grimm, I could not be seen, I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but if had kept me safe, I could only assume the difference in me was a good thing.

 

It pained him to say "I think maybe we should call Nick, and you can speak to him, he will know how to help you with that side of things"

 

"I wont have to hurt you will I?" I posed, after all the black and white descriptions, I wondered if that pit us against one another, I hoped not.

 

"No, but you will be able to see my other face, are you sure it will not frighten you?" he pressed, his worried expression was clear, his furrowed brow, his eyes imploring me.

 

"No what would it take to prove that?" I assured him, but needed to know we could both get passed this.

 

His face once again Volga to his other form, half of his face looked as if rotted, the skin dry, obscuring his handsome features. I looked to him, wondering what he wanted as he had not said. He gripped my back, and pulled me to him, tracing his fingers over my cheek, pulling me in to kiss me. As our lips met, the dry skin drew across mine like sand paper, the pain grew, as he became passionate, I groaned in pain, but he could tell as it was muffled. When he finally broke the kiss, my lips were a little bloody, it stung as he drew back.

 

"Oh my god, I am sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you" he looked to my blood stained lips.

 

"I know, it only hurt a little" I assured him.

 

"I am still shocked that your not revolted, or frightened, even as a grimm, guess I got lucky" he smiled, wiping my blood clean of his lips, he took to tending to mine, using a healing salve upon the raw skin. It hurt momentarily, but the cool cream soon soothed the skin. "This will heal the skin quickly, so I don't have to wait too long before I can kiss you again" his sweet grin had a hint of wickedness in it, this thrilled me.

 

My mind was still running a mile a minute, and having to turn to Nick was going to be strange for the both of us, given his reaction to our relationship. I knew on some level he was protecting me, but I also got the sense he did not approve, and that was a mystery to me. As he dialled the number he sighed heavily. I only heard one said of the conversation, but the jist was that Nick would be glad to help me, and I could come over around 9 and we would go from there.

 

"What time is it now?" I mused.

 

"Jesus, its 6am, we have been up all night"

 

"I don't think I will be able to sleep, so I may as well stay up, and then go to Nick's"

 

"If your sure, I can drive you"

 

"You wont be too tired?"

 

"Well I wont feel great, but it will be easier for you"

 

A small measure of guilt stung within my head, but I accepted. Even though I intended to remain awake, he was off, and we took to the couch, and his arms were so comfortable.

 

I awoke rather dazed, it was 9am, typical that I couldn't have woken up earlier. I jolted up, rushed up stairs, showered, and fixed my make up as best as I could. I put on plain clothes, tight black pants, and a fitted white shirt, tying my hair up, and putting on my comfy boots, I was ready for anything. And after all I had been told I assumed that was necessary, when I rushed back down, Shaun was wiping the sleep from his eyes, he got ready as quickly as he could, he looked good even exhausted, and in plain clothes. As he came back out, he looked me up and down "You expecting combat training" he teased.

 

"It's a possibility" I stated as I pulled a tongue in a childish response.

 

"Your lips look like they have healed nicely, care to put that tongue to good use?" he stated seductively.

 

I felt my cheek flush with a mild embarrassment, and stomach fluttered at the insulation. I smiled, walking up to him, closing my eyes, he guided our lips together, this time his skin was soft, his lips taking mine hungrily, pressing me to the wall, he forced my lips to part, sliding his tongue into my mouth. The tender tracing, and tasting of each other was thrilling. I moaned with pleasure this time, pulling him to me. He pushed me to the wall, breaking the kiss, he turned me away snaking his fingers between my legs, making them unsteady as he grazed my clit with his long fingers. Turning my face, he kissed me passionately, as he teased my clit with his skilled fingers, the pleasure and excitement rushing through me, I groaned into his lustful kiss. Feeling the building pleasure thrill my body, he broke the kiss suddenly when I arched my sex into his hand working me to orgasm deftly. I cried out, bucking my hips as he continued to tease me, the waves of pleasure now making my knees weak, I held to the wall to keep myself up right when he pulled his hand free, tasting my arousal on his fingers. I turend to face him, his eyes darkened with desire, I wanted him. He was breathing heavily, and now was trying to steady his breathing.

 

"Okay, we are late enough as it is" was not the words I expected after such a desire filled display.

 

"Wait, what about you?" I cried.

 

"You can make it up to me when you get back" he purred.

 

"That is cruel" I huffed, feeling aroused, and frustrated.

 

"We go upstairs and we won't go anywhere" he gave a sly smile.

 

"True, but we don't have to go upstairs" I took his hand leading him to couch.

Stopping him before it, I unbutton and unzip his jeans, hooking his underwear with my fingers, freeing him off both, pulling his jumper over his head. Pushing him down, disrobing he stops me and asks me to do it slowly. I do what I hope is a slow seductive strip tease, I felt nervous, and embarrassed as his eyes were locked upon me, drinking me in, he bit his lip as I removed my bra slowly, dropping it to ground. The pants were not as easy, but I managed to ease them down without falling on my ass, maintaining a level of allure. His cock twitching in approval to my little show, he licked his lips as I dropped the panties slowly peeling them down.

He eyed me appreciatively as I wondered closer, he grabbed my hips, and pulled me a top him. He pulls me into a hungry kiss, my hands take down to working his cock until to his full length in my firm grip, his eyes filled with desire. I guide him to my dripping sex, taking him in slowly, his fingers grip to my hips, growling as I descend on to his waiting cock. As he fills me I tremble, as I release him almost fully, repeating this slow torturous rhythm until I desire the friction and force of a faster rhythm. This change thrills us both, he groans as I ride him hard, the sweat building upon my forehead as I work us both closer to that needed release. I cry out as the friction pushes me over into a crescendo of waves of pleasure, as I enjoy the thrill he hardens within me, grunting, and groaning as his orgasm brings him to a heady climax, his warm come filling me. I stop slowly, I hold to him.

I pull up slowly, grabbing my clothes, and re showering, and reapplying my make up. I notice it is almost 10, feeling mild guilt for letting Nick down, I also realise it will be strange given our kiss, I wonder how much his wife knows of his other life, and his friendship with me.

I walk down to see Shaun hang up the phone "he is not too happy, but he says you best get over there ASAP" a shy smile upon his lips is rather endearing.

We get in his car feeling a little like a pair of honey teenagers being reprimanded by a parent, it amuses me also, as I giggle to myself most of the way. I get out seeing the familiar street, these are lovely suburban houses, Nick stands upon the porch waiting impatiently, tapping his foot, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

I step out, kissing Shaun goodbye. As I approach he asks "what kept you?" Quickly followed by "never mind I really don't want to know"

He doesn't lead me to the house, I get in his car as he says "I have something to show you"

I wasn't sure if that sounded ominous given the stern look upon his face, he drove in silence not indulging in small talk to ease the edge of awkwardness lingering between us. And now my life had gone from normal to madness in one step, and now I was going to an undisclosed location to see something mysterious, as he seemed tight lipped, he just told me I needed to see it to believe it.

We finally pulled up to a trailer park, a small silver one. He stepped out, I followed on slamming the door behind me. I watched him opening this little trailer wondering what could be in there that he couldn't explain. As stepped up inside, I saw why he had said nothing, this truly needed to be seen, weapons, and potions wracks adorned the shelves and walls. I could see old tattered book, with pages that looked ages old, there was nothing normal about this whole situation. First there was a world I was unaware of an now I was something else, I was alike to Nick, maybe that's what had drawn us together, some twisted version of fate, even if I wasn't sure what I believed. This was all moving so fast I was struggling to keep up with the changes.

I wondered to the book first, feeling compelled to see what the pages contained, as I opened it to a random section, I recognised the faces I had seen. I had to sit down, this was hard to accept, hard to take in, I tried to steady my breathing. Nick finally broke his silence "It was strange to me to when I found out, hard to believe at first, but you will have me to help you should you need it, you wont be alone with it as I was" he stated wistfully.

Making me look over to him, his eyes looked sad until he met my eyes, the stonewall glare returned, and silence one again took over. I felt like I had been dropped in the deep end, and the lifeguard was just looking at me rather than coming to my aid, letting me down. "Nick I don't know what I did wrong but I need your help now, please find the strength to be a friend to me" I pleaded.

He sighed heavily "Fine, I will try" he made it sound like a chore.

"Don't strain yourself" I grumbled.

"Look, I am sorry but this is strange for me, this is confusing"

"How do you think I feel?" I stressed.

The stonewall seemed to fade a little, as he walked over, standing beside me. Taking me through all he could imagine would be a necessity, so my new role would be to aid Nick when he needed help upon strange cases.

"So the captain said there was something different about your late triggered gift" he awaited me to explain.

"Oh I don't understand it, but apparently I am hidden"

"Hidden?" his eyebrow raised quizzically, he still stood at a distance from me.

"I cant be identified as a Grimm, this is all very strange, I don't know what to do with it" I stressed.

"Take it a day at a time, and I will help you when I can, and you will help me when you can"

"You make it sound so simple" I laughed.

"I have had more time to get to grips with it than you, but it gets easier, no less strange" he smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

I returned his smile, his cheeks flushing even so slightly. I turned back to the book, as it was enough to deal with this, never mind anything more.


End file.
